


Truman: The Claiming of the Pack Alpha

by preciousghouls



Series: Oasis Pack Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Multi, No sex as wolves tho I'm not that dirty, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Pls lmk if you think I should tag anything else, Public Claiming, Sex Toys, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: After the death of Rocher, the Oasis pack Alpha, Truman is taking his place. The ceremony is simple enough, but what the pack is really looking forward to is the claiming ritual, where the new Alpha will stake his claim all over – and inside – his packmates.Truman fucks the pack and fills them with his claim, and realising there are some wolves he desires on a more personal level, as his mates.
Series: Oasis Pack Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Truman: The Claiming of the Pack Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try writing ABO for a while now, plus poly relationships. They aren't many fandoms I'm comfortable with this headcanon, so I thought screw it, I'm writing my own story. Flash forward a week and here we are with 10k words of porn...
> 
> P.s. Just a heads up. As Truman undergoes the ritual and fill more holes with his cum, he grows more animalistic which affects his language and actions a little. Probably nothing you haven’t seen if you’re reading this. This is considered tame (((;
> 
> P.p.s. Wolf shifters don’t need to take dumps since their body can break down everything they eat, so no worries. To make things even more convenient, this is a male shifter only world, so asses exist simply to be fucked, or give birth if you have a womb. Yay!

One (or many) might argue that Truman was too young to lead a pack of his own, with him being merely eighty and mateless. But he’d been second to none, and his previous alpha had named him successor. The requirement of the ascension ceremony was simple enough – he would part with his silver hair that had grown past his pelvis.

The pack Alpha should never have hair that reached his neck, the part of a shifter’s body that was most vulnerable yet held raw power. By proudly displaying the skin there, it showed that the Alpha was confident in his position and dared any wolf to challenge him. Truman wouldn’t call himself a traditional wolf, but he liked the symbolism it held.

Tonight, he and one of his many Betas, Dexter, were in town for his haircut, and to get dinner for the pack. No, they were not going to attack humans. They were, in fact, ordering food from a restaurant like the average human. The town of Oasis was very much under the protection of Truman’s pack, and had been for generations.

Both wolves stood by the collection point after placing their orders, and Truman frowned as his eyes did a quick sweep of his surroundings. He didn’t sense any hostility, and some even bowed politely upon recognising the future pack Alpha, which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but...

He leaned into Dexter. “Is it just me, or are people staring?”

The Beta chuckled, turning and whispering into his ear, “You may not have noticed, Tru, but you look smoking hot with your new haircut.”

Truman growled, low and pleased with the compliment the Beta so rarely gave. He grabbed Dexter by his ass, grinding their growing erections together. Yeah, his packmate was definitely horny. As he should be. Tonight would be the night of a full moon, the perfect night for Truman’s ritual. The roundness of a full moon aroused wolf shifters, and the Alpha would claim his packmates as his own where the Moon reflected in their pupils.

If that didn’t make it obvious enough, Truman was looking forward to fucking his pack tonight. The Oasis pack was a rather small, tight knit family and none of them had challenged Truman’s right as pack Alpha. He couldn’t express his gratitude in words, but he sure as hell would leave every inch of their skin marked so they understood it with their bodies.

Tonight, they would bare themselves – both physically and spiritually – to each other. They would be one, and they would be _his._

“Tru,” Dexter sighed, soft as a poodle in his arms when he felt the alpha’s waves of determination. Dex was among one of the youngest, barely forty, but also one of Truman’s most talented. He was a head shorter than Truman, and most likely knew at least twenty ways to bring any alpha to his knees if he so decided to. All the more why his current easy submission was such a gift. 

A human trespassed into his personal space, and he almost snapped before realising it was just the cashier, who was staring with a flush on her cheeks. Truman winked and the flush deepened, causing him to chuckle. He took the bags from the counter without dropping a single coin; in exchange for protection, the townspeople offered quality fresh meat to the pack.

”Thank you…” he glanced at her name tag, “Wendy. If you’re interested, we’ll be putting up a show in a few hours.”

“Truman!” Dex scolded as Wendy gasped. Humans were adorably ignorant in the ways love worked for other species, but Truman didn’t involve himself with that. 

He lifted Dexter and threw him over one shoulder with ease, making for the exit. He clawed at the Alpha’s back in protest, though his marks were not deep enough to tear into his flesh. He grinned. “That’s _Alpha_ to you, my sweet Beta.”

*

Dinner was tense, but in the best way. Truman could sense that the pack was desperate for the ceremony - and the claiming ritual - to begin, and they tore at the deer meat with more vigor than they usually did. The alpha laughed at the show they put up; they were trying to please him and his wolf. And they did.

“I expect to see all of you at the clearing in fifteen minutes while Kane and I make the final preparations. Questions?”

“None, Alpha,” they answered as one. Kane, the Warlock, his second in command, and fellow alpha in the pack, stood and paced his way to me with eyes lowered. One might wonder if it was wise to have more than one alpha in a pack, especially one so small, but Truman didn’t doubt Kane for a second. They’d grown up more as friends than rivals, and he had been the first to congratulate Truman on his new position.

He took the Warlock’s mouth in lieu of a verbal greeting, and was met with playful resistance that lasted mere seconds. Truman had no troubles admitting he found Kane hot, and he’d jerked off to thoughts of the Warlock sprawled beneath him as he fed him his fat cock. A fantasy that would be coming true in just a few minutes.

“Let’s go before this escalates into a full make out session,” Kane teased.

Truman only grinned. “Well, I, for one, would have no complaints.”

Kane rolled his eyes and tugged Truman by his arm, feeling the heated stares from the rest of the pack. Yeah, he couldn’t wait till all of them could have their hands on each other too.

Truman linked their hands, fingers entwining in a dark grip. After tonight, nothing would be quite the same. Even if it looked as though nothing changed on appearance, the power imbalance would be there. His pack would no longer be his equal, no matter how much he wished for it to true.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Kane murmured, jolting a few sparks of magic down his arm. Truman managed a smile. This alpha was such a bloody caretaker at times.

“Don’t worry, I’m just thinking of the ways I could take you later.”

Kane rolled his eyes but said no more. They walked in comfortable silence to the clearing where the ceremony would take place. An erect stone burst from the circle in the center of the clearing, where Truman would pledge his life to his pack under the Moon - their Mother’s - watch, and let the claiming ritual begin. It was fitting how the stone just looked like one huge dick, as magical as Kane always said it to be.

Truman hadn’t realised _how_ magical. On the dot, his pack gathered, cheeks flushed and erections bulging from their pants as the full moon shone upon them. He stood before the stone, counting his numbers before nodding at Kane.

“Let the ceremony begin.”

The Alpha stripped first, folding his clothes nearly by his feet. Wolves might not care much for clothing, but this set had been a gift from the people from Oasis in congratulations of his new position. The pack followed, until there was a small crowd of naked men at night acting like they were insane.

Truman let the shift come to him naturally as it always did. He felt his fangs elongate, followed by the popping in his bones as his hands sprouted fur and he landed on all fours as his wolf. All around him, his pack underwent the same process, until a pack of wolves replaced the naked men, as though they had been eaten.

Truman actually bristled when he looked up at the moon; the call, its power, was so overwhelming and he nearly whimpered with the need to claim. He inhaled and howled, announcing his intentions to their Mother. _I am pack Alpha._

All the wolves followed up with their own, howling their acceptance of their new Alpha. Truman felt the power that flowed into him, the strength of his pack. _Fuck_. He realised he was getting drunk on power, and reined it in. In a blink, they were human again, howls now sounding pathetic from their throats. The ceremony had been completed without a hitch. He had been approved of by their Mother, the moon, its light calling for him to stake his claim.

Truman felt it to his bones, the sudden desire to claim his wolves, his pack. With no less willpower than should be expected of the Alpha, he forced himself to look for one wolf. It was not difficult as he simply followed the scent of an Omega, the only one in his pack.

“Jamie,” he rumbled with authority. He watched as the older Omega shuddered and the rest of the pack stepped away from him, clearing the way between Alpha and his chosen wolf. Jamie was the previous Alpha’s mate. Rocher’s Omega. Having already lost an eternal bond, Jamie needed this more than the rest of the pack. The pack understood and respected his decision. “Assume the position.”

Without a word, Jamie fell forward on all fours, arching his back with all the grace of a five hundred year mated wolf. His legs spread with ease, exposing his slick hole. While he might have gone through two pregnancies, both Omega children since mated with wolves from another pack, he was still as beautiful as Truman remembered since his days as a pup.

A few of his wolves howled at the sweet scent of an aroused Omega, but otherwise remained obediently still. Truman took large, confident steps to the Omega, his cock, tall and proud, bouncing against his stomach.

When he knelt behind the Omega, he could see that he was trembling, and rightfully so. He was about to be fucked by the alpha who had taken over his dead mate as pack Alpha. Awkward much? As much as such scenarios were common in the ways of the wolves, Truman knew Rocher and Jamie were truly in love. He just hoped one day, Jamie could come to love him in that same way. For eternity, till death do them apart.

He leaned over Jamie, easily covering the smaller body, and nibbled at his packmate’s earlobe. “Jamie, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’ll respect your choice.”

Truman meant what he said. Rocher had been a great Alpha to them all, and Jamie had treated Truman not as a threat to his mate, but like his own.

Jamie shook his head vigorously, pushing his ass against Truman so his cock lined up with the wet, enticing hole of someone he might have considered a motherly figure. Again, nothing out of sorts for wolves, unlike with humans.

“I want this, Truman. Rocher’s dying wish was for me to support the next Alpha. And selfish as it may be, but I _need_ to be claimed. I’ve been so empty since our bond was severed after his death.”

Instincts called for him to soothe the Omega at his admission. He knew how hard it was to admit weakness to a much younger wolf you once saw as but one of your many packmates. Truman mouthed at the side of his cheek, until Jamie took the initiative and pressed their lips together for the first time. There was no doubt that the Alpha dominated the kiss, but he did not push, knowing Jamie was still grieving. Their tongues met, and entangled softly in greeting.

 _Alpha_ , Jamie mewled through their strengthening bond. It was a tone that was foreign to Truman; Jamie had never called him that either. It was always Tru or sweetie or my sweet boy. He liked all of those names. They were a gift to him, and he would cherish it for as long as he was Alpha and beyond.

Without hesitation, he slammed his length into Jamie with a single hard thrust. The Omega threw his head back in a soundless gasp even as the greedy hole clamped down on him almost immediately. Then he planted his face deep into the earth, bending his back as far as it would allow, and went limp, submitting himself to the claiming.

“Mine,” Truman whispered. Because Jamie was nothing else when his Alpha’s cock laid in his ass. Truman’s ass.

“Yours, Alpha,” Jamie whispered just as soft. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he bared his neck, the side that had not been marked, and said, “Claim me.”

Truman did, baring his fangs and tearing through skin and flesh as he bit down hard. Jamie howled as he came from the pain and pleasure of being claimed, and the rest of the pack followed. _The Omega has been claimed by our Alpha as his own_.

What happened next was a blur; Truman had little experience with Omegas, and Jamie’s insides were so damn sticky and wet and hot and tight. His moans were nothing short of sexy for a seven hundred year old wolf, and the unconscious whimpering for _Alpha_ was too fucking much, and he came deep inside the Omega with a groan. He pumped spurt after spurt of potent seed, so much that he wondered if Jamie would get pregnant with his pups.

Jamie’s body was sticky with cum and sweat; he’d come twice throughout the claiming, and looked blissfully fucked out, only his body twitching when Truman never seemed to stop _coming_.

Finally, when he felt his knot begin to form, Truman pulled out and Jamie cried out at the unexpected rough action. With predatory eyes of an Alpha, Truman flipped the Omega onto his back and pulled his cheeks apart, eyeing the hole that was dripping his cum. Before he said a thing, Truman now saw the flared base of the plug that Kane had conjured and inserted in the Omega within the span of a blink. There was nothing to hint that it had been his magic except the subtle click of an invisible lock.

It was part of the claiming ritual for the pack members to keep their Alpha’s spend within their bodies through three nights so the scent of him would be ingrained in them, body and soul, for as long as he lived. Unless you were mated, no one other than the Alpha was allowed to dump their load in your ass. Primal _and_ sexy.

Truman gave Jamie a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that the Omega returned with enthusiasm now that he was (mostly) free from the moon induced lust. He looked into those eyes, dimmed with age but bright with loyalty and love. “You are mine, Jamie.” His words rang true in the clearing; there was no doubt who Jamie belonged to.

Jamie lowered his eyes and bared his neck, showing off the fresh mark Truman had left not moments ago. “Yes, Alpha. Yours.” 

Then he placed a hand over his belly, and thrust his hips experimentally, testing the feel of the plug inside him. Looking almost shy, he admitted, “With your cum trapped inside me for three nights, it would not be surprising if my womb carried your pups after.”

The thought of Jamie bearing his pups made the wolf in Truman howl with satisfaction. He brought his hand to the base of the plug and pressed, as though it was possible for it to go deeper. It surprised him at the possessiveness he felt over the Omega now that they were bonded. Jamie gasped and flailed weakly beneath him, his reddened rim tightening around the toy. His spent dick twitched, though it showed no signs of another orgasm... yet.

“Rest now, Omega, while I claim the rest of my pack. You have my permission to watch, masturbate, and climax whenever you wish. My only condition is that you can only come thinking of my cock in your ass. Hear?”

Jamie’s cheeks, which had begun to cool from the breeze, heated again. Truman could see why Rocher had taken Jamie as his mate. He was lovely, even if he was much older than Truman. “Loud and clear, Alpha.”

Pleased, Truman stood and returned his attention to the rest of his pack. They were all engaged in some form of activity, be it platonic kissing, sixty-nine, or jerking each other off. It did not matter to Truman, as long as their asses were untouched and his to claim only. 

He stepped up to a Beta he had sought relief with on and off in the pack. He was engrossed in sucking the cock of his packmate, but Truman was not sorry as he pulled Ian away. Eyes that were closed flew open, clouded with lust. “Hey, what gi–”

Truman sunk his cum-slick lubed cock into the Beta’s rather loose hole and the accusation melted into a moan. With Ian, Truman didn’t have to be gentle. Ian loved taking dick. The bigger, the better. True enough, he was meeting Truman thrust for thrust in an instant.

“ _Fuck_ yes Tru, pound me!”

He was more than happy to oblige, pulling out and tossing Ian back on the ground before bending his body into half and went back to abusing the slutty hole. Ian howled at the rough treatment, loving it. His head rolled backward, exposing his bare neck like Jamie had done.

“Please, Alpha. Claim me, make me yours, _fill me_.”

Once again, Truman was pleased to do just that. So he sunk his fangs into Ian’s neck, sucking a fair amount of his blood. Wolves were nothing like vampires, but Ian was sweet, even to his own kind. The Beta yelled and came all over himself and then some on Truman’s chin, which was hot.

Still running on high libido, he came inside Ian, filling his ass. Then, for good measure, fucked him a little more, making Ian jerk and hiss and clench, and pulled out completely. Before the gaping hole could close, a plug was there, fitted snugly against Ian’s cheeks.

“Fuckkkk,” Ian slurred, and grinned weakly at Truman. “That was hot. We should do that more often, Alpha.”

Now that they were bonded, Truman could sense the hesitancy in Ian; he was afraid him becoming pack Alpha would change things between them, and not in a good way. He growled at the ridiculousness of that thought, and showed Ian how wrong he was with a breath stopping mouth fuck.

“Nothing’s changing,” Truman growled, and Ian looked confused before his mind cleared. He looked sheepish that Truman had seen through his insecurities. Fucking Ian. Truman tapped at the plug that held his release inside Ian, and the Beta’s breath hitched.

“Unless you’re saying you have a problem with being owned by me?” He let the uncertainty he felt flow past him and to Ian. His eyes widened in panic, and he clawed at his Alpha in desperation, spilling apologies that were much unlike him. 

“No, no – never, Alpha. I’m sorry, I–”

“Shut _up_ , Ian, unless the next words from your fucking mouth is saying you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Ian said immediately. Truman released tension he didn’t realise he held. He liked Ian, and he didn’t want him becoming pack Alpha to change their dynamic, as unavoidable as it might be in moments that mattered. But otherwise, he would rather for things to remain as they were.

“Good,” Truman said, and to clear himself of the awkwardness, kissed Ian again, softly this time. “I’ll definitely be coming in this ass more often, though.”

They shared a smile, and Truman slapped his ass lightly, the tender moment over. “Now either stay here or fuck off to where Jamie is. I still have wolves to fuck.”

Truman dragged the wolf whose dick Ian had been sucking since he was closest and gave him the same brutal treatment, pleased when he took it without so much as a grunt. He liked tough wolves, and gave this one an extra load of his cum, which he thanked the Alpha for once he was plugged up.

He went through the pack like a vacuum, sucking the lust of his wolves while he grew more aroused and exhausted. Truman knew the end was in sight when only Kane and Dexter remained. His Beta, and his second in command. Truman turned to Dex, but not before he caught a flicker of emotion across Kane’s face. Hurt? No, he must’ve imagined it.

He gave a lopsided grin, knowing he looked charming with all the cum and bite and scratch marks across his body from the pack’s own display of claim. He could tell from the monster cock sprouting from between Dex’s legs. While he was a Beta, he exclusively topped. Even some alphas were willing to find out what that monster felt like in their ass. Not Truman; tonight, he would be filling the Beta full of his cum.

“I’ve been hard since you got your haircut,” Dex said conversationally. But Truman knew his Beta. Dex would fight him, demanding the Alpha earn his submission. And Truman was still debating whether he wanted to. It would simply make the claiming much more satisfying for his wolf.

“I will be glad to take care of it.”

“Try, if you can.” It was as good as a challenge if Truman ever heard one. But no, he didn’t want to waste time showing who was stronger. It might’ve been a fair fight just a few hours ago, but the power of a pack Alpha now coursed through his veins. If he fought now, there were chances of him hurting Dex more than he would ever want to.

“Kneel for me, my Beta.”

Dex frowned, then gasped when he dropped to his knees. He had no power to resist his alpha’s command, and he would learn that tonight. “Crawl over and take my cock in your mouth.”

Truman saw the shock on his face as his body obeyed his command and began crawling on all fours toward him. He watched closely for any signs that Dex _really_ had an issue with this, and was more than relieved when he just found annoyance. When he tried for an award winning smile, Dex rewarded him with a scowl.

“Dick move, Tru.”

“Well, yes. Technically, this _is_ about my dick.” Dex’s scowl deepened but he took the alpha cock into his hot mouth. He might hate the idea of bending over, but the Beta was a champion in giving head. Every wolf within a fifty mile radius knew that for a fact. He groaned when Dex took him all the way in, hands fisting in his brown curls. He was so damned gorgeous on his knees, but unfortunately tonight was about claiming his ass.

He allowed himself to enjoy a few more seconds being wrapped in that wet heat, before pulling away. “Enough, Dex. I need to fuck you now.”

It wasn’t a command he put power to this time, but Dex lowered himself into the earth, pliant and waiting. Nothing was as hot as watching him submit of his own accord. Truman groaned his approval when the sight of his hole became visible. It looked small and tight, its color the lightest shade of virgin pink.

He used cum from his previous fucks as lube and circled the puckered hole. It twitched, as though inviting him to enter. He pressed lightly against it a few times but never pushing in, teasing his Beta for what was to come. 

“ _Tru_.” His name came out sounding like something between a hiss and a plea. He shushed the wolf with a gentle caress, and nudged his thumb past the tight ring. Dex flinched and tensed, claws digging into the earth.

“Shhh. You know I won’t hurt you, Dex.” Truman pushed his thumb in further, wriggling as he felt the passage slowly but surely expanding to accept the intrusion. 

Dex pushed back, more the need to act like he didn’t need the coddling. Truman ignored him, knowing that his Beta did indeed need the coddling. He leaned over, giving a low growl to let Dex know he wanted his lips. Their mouths met in a clash of fangs and tongue. When Truman bit, Dex returned the favor twofold. The coppery taste of blood made the alpha’s cock pulse with desire. He pulled away after a final lick at the Beta’s swollen lips, the latter’s eyes now filled with desire.

“You trust me?”

There was no hesitation before he answered. “With my life, Alpha.”

“So trust me with this too, Dexter.”

Truman removed his thumb, this time returning with two wet fingers, sliding inside Dexter with little resistance. The Beta yelped when the fingers curled, the new angle one of perfection in the way it pressed against his prostate. He barely managed to pant out a reply, “I do, Truman. I trust you.”

And hearing that verbal affirmation? Truman almost came on the spot as though he hadn’t already fucked his way past a dozen wolves. He made it his goal to scissor the two digits within his sweet wolf till it was loose enough to take in a third. He pushed them in without pause till his knuckle caught at the rim, like a mini makeshift knot. He stopped moving then, leaving his fingers still as a plug, getting Dex used to the weight of being filled inside.

It didn’t take long before Dex began to fuck himself on the fingers, ableit at such a slow pace Truman almost went ahead and came. Yeah, he wasn’t going to do that, not then there was a hole right in front of his face just begging to be claimed. He slipped his fingers free, relishing in the soft whine from Dex, then lined up his cock with the loosened opening. With a snap of his hips, his length slid in fully, balls slapping against Dex’s ass.

“Fuckkk,” Dex groaned at the size of his alpha. Instinct had his body bending in a graceful curl back until his lips found Truman’s. The alpha swallowed his moans as he pulled all the way out till the tip remained, before slamming back in when he least expected it. Dex broke the kiss with a surprised gasp, and Tru did it again. The fucking wasn’t rough or fast like he saw him claim the other wolves, but it made Dex more than aware of how his inner walls were being forced wide and molded into Truman’s shape.

The alpha was unable to last long either, no thanks to the prolonged foreplay and Dexter’s fucking heavenly virgin hole. He came with a roar, pumping his Beta full of his seed as he bit down on his neck. Dex followed, the feeling of being claimed both mind and body too much, and he shot his load into Mother Earth, who he knew would appreciate his gift to her.

Truman pulled out when he felt his knot growing once more, watching as a magically conjured plug worked its way into the Beta’s cum filled hole. Dex thrust his hips into the air as though the plug was fucking him, sobbing as his virgin hole was forced to open wide a second time. When the same soft click of a lock passed, Dex fell back on the grass, breath coming in small pants. His usual pale skin was flushed red from the claiming, and Truman couldn’t resist flicking a hardened nipple.

He didn’t expect it when Dex cried out and orgasmed a second time, reduced to yet another round of sobs that Truman realised was his state of overstimulation. The Beta had fucking sensitive nipples, and he’d be remembering that the next time they fucked.

Truman stood and sought out the final wolf remaining – Kane, his second. Kane still stood where he was from the beginning of the ritual, his cock hard and leaking precum. His eyes, while burning with obvious lust, was not the same as the rest who were lust drunk on the moon. It was one of the giveaways that a wolf was a Warlock; they were more in tune with the Mother than ordinary wolves.

Kane wore an unreadable expression, but knelt without instructions when Truman approached him, lowering his eyes in a clear display of submission. Fucking beautiful alpha, Kane was.

“Congratulations on your rights to claiming your pack, Alpha.”

“Thank you, Kane. But there’s still one wolf I have yet to claim, have I?” His words nearly slurred into a panther-like purr toward the end, but it had its intended effect. Heat rose to Kane’s cheeks as he shivered. “I want you to give me your cherry hole, alpha.”

The flush deepened, the color a perfect look on Kane’s skin. “Yes, Alpha.”

Kane laid on his back and drew his knees up to his muscular chest, exposing his hole that was already dripping wet. When Truman looked at him, silently conveying his question, Kane simply smiled a shy smile.

“I always knew you would be Alpha, Tru, and that I would belong to you. It’s not well-known, but Alpha Warlocks have the power to give themselves a womb. So, umm…”

His gaze fell to how Truman was fisting his cock that was so damned hard, he would come any moment. Kane’s tongue darted out to lick his dry lips, and it looked so sexy Truman had to claim those lips for his own tasting. They moaned into each other’s mouths, cocks grinding against each other.

“If you’d like,” Kane continued in a whisper when their mouths separated to breathe, “There’s a chance that I could carry your pups in the future.”

 _Fuck. The. Moon._ Truman would apologise to the Mother at a later time, but the admission drove all thoughts out of his mind except that for the need to breed the alpha. With a willpower he was unsure truly belonged to him, he folded Kane into half so his ass was in his air, then sank inside, the way in unbelievably smooth. Once Kane’s heat enveloped him, Truman’s cock _burst_ , endless streams of cum painting its surrounding white.

He wasn’t done yet. He started to fuck Kane in earnest, pounding him with abandon until he felt bubbled cum dribbling out of the hole. All the while Kane was moaning and encouraging him, mouth fallen open and tongue rolled out unlike anything Truman’d ever seen. He bit down on Kane’s neck, tearing skin and flesh as he claimed the alpha as his own. At the same time, he felt his knot begin to swell, but he made no move to remove his dick from that ass meant to be his.

“Oh my God, by the fucking Moon!” Kane came all over himself when he was bitten, but howled when he felt the cock inside him pop a knot. Tru kept pushing it in, making him _take_ it, and the knot just kept growing. He’d gone from never having something in his ass to being knotted, and despite being an alpha, he relished in the sensation of being stretched beyond his limits.

“Take it!” Truman growled, closer to his wolf than ever while his knot expanded.

“Yes, Alpha!” Kane’s breath came in short breaths as he felt his inner channels strain to accommodate Truman’s alpha knot, to accept its fate of being claimed and bred. As they locked together, Kane’s eyes rolled to the back at the reality of being mated to Tru.

The alpha’s growls didn’t cease, though they were mellow enough to be pleasured rumbling. While Truman popped a knot every time he came since he turned sixteen, this was the first time he’d tied with another wolf, and to share it with Kane felt right in ways he couldn’t explain. Not now, anyway.

Understanding that this wouldn’t be the ideal position while they were tied, Truman flattened himself against Kane, then rolled them both onto their sides. The Warlock groaned, fluttering around his knot. 

“You did it,” Kane whispered in awe once his head cooled. “You knotted me and claimed me as your mate.”

He had. Truman pressed his nose into Kane’s neck and inhaled, pleased when he found that their scent had mixed. Anyone with a nose would be able to tell Kane was mated now. “Mine,” he announced.

Kane squeezed around his cock, slick pouring out of him freely. His lips parted for a soft, content smile as he was awarded with another spurt of seed. “It is my honor, Alpha.”

His pack, despite being well and truly fucked out, understood the significance of what their pack Alpha had done. They howled in choruses, celebrating the forming of a mate bond within the pack. In his arms, Kane chuckled, and after a moment, Truman followed suit. He couldn’t wait for three nights to pass; he was ready to claim two other wolves as his mates.

*

Indeed, three nights were all too long and too short at the same time. His pack had remained horny and aroused, though intercourse was impossible with each of their asses off limits with a magically locked plug and the only available wolf their Alpha. It was torture for Truman too, seeing as there was no warm hole to fuck. He _did_ take up their offers to use their other hole for fucking. While it wasn’t the same, he appreciated their efforts in sating his lust.

Finally, the night came. His pack had remained naked since the claiming ritual, and they squirmed as they made their way up the hill to the clearing, similar to how they’d squirmed their way down with their asses on fire. They strode with their backs straightened and heads held high, and Truman’s respect for his packmates grew.

Much like before, they formed a circle in the clearing, with Truman in the center.

“Present,” he said with all the power and authority he felt. Wolves dropped onto fours around him, assuming the position of a bitch in heat. Identical silver metal plugs peeked from between each of their asscheeks, glistening under moonlight. He fisted his erection, just because he could.

“Extract.” 

At his command, there was a loud pop as each wolf felt the spell locking their plugs in place come undone. There was a series of gasps, groans and moans as they extracted the plugs from their bodies. Kane could’ve done that like he’d shoved them inside to begin with, but it was Truman’s personal wish, and when the Alpha said wish, it was understood that he meant command. 

He growled possessively as the smell of himself mixed with his wolves filled the night air, his three night potent cum flowing freely from gaping cunts. _His_ cunts.

“Feed,” he issued the final command that would complete the ritual. He watched, with great interest and lust, as on all fours, his wolves turned, faces pressed against the earth, and lapped at the release that’d dripped from them. Truman vocalised his appreciation with a loud groan. Faces went lower, if that were possible, backs arched further, his subjects’ need to please fueled by their Alpha’s approval.

His _subjects_. By drinking the aged semen, the claiming ritual had come full circle, and he fully, truly owned each and every single wolf presented for him now. 

Growling in a way he never would’ve before he was the pack Alpha, Truman went straight to Jamie, who was cleaning up after a younger wolf with cum still dripping from his hole. Without so much as a word, he positioned himself and slammed home, fucking the Omega hard and fast. Gone was the gentleness he had bestowed upon him on claiming night. This was about the Alpha taking what he needed.

Jamie seemed to understand. He was the textbook example of submission, letting Truman use his cunt and moaning his thanks. When he came this time, he pushed his knot past the loose ring of muscle as well, causing Jamie to shout and thrash for a few good minutes. The alpha kept fucking him as his knot grew, until it expanded to its full size and was trapped within the smaller Omega body.

“Fuck, Alpha! Too much!”

But there was no such thing as too much. Jamie was his now, and he would take the knot. Truman held onto his hips, denying escape, and forced himself deeper, locking them together. Jamie wailed and clawed, his hole expanding to a size he thought it was no longer capable of. Finally, both the knot and Jamie settled in place, leaving only short pants from the exhausted Omega.

Truman dropped on his ass, pulling Jamie with him into a sitting position. His knot went even deeper than it had with the new position, and Jamie sobbed when it knocked against his over sensitive prostate.

“So _full_ , Alpha.”

“I know,” Truman said calmly, though he soothed the Omega with soft kisses to his neck and down his back, causing him to shiver. When he rocked his hips lightly, Jamie jerked and yelped, as if trying to pull himself off the knot. Truman grabbed his hips again with a threatening snarl, grinding Jamie on his knot until the Omega begged him to stop with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Not loosening his hold, Truman began thrusting again, as much as he could in their current state. This time, Jamie gave in to the pleasure and moaned when he felt the cum inside him push past his womb.

He didn’t expect when Truman bit down on his claiming mark, and he shot his fourth orgasm that night with a howl that cracked toward the end. “Bear my pups, Omega.”

Jamie clenched around the pulsing knot in his ass, where it felt like it belonged. This was what Rocher had wanted for him, and he felt more alive than he did since his first mate had died. He tilted his head in submission even as he tried to squeeze more cum out of his Alpha’s cock. Was he willing to carry pups for a wolf other than Rocher? The question was redundant, considering the knot he currently sat on, and the mark on his neck which reminded him who he belonged to.

“Yes, Alpha.”

They stayed like that, in their own little world, while they were tied. Jamie’s body kept producing a fresh wave of slick as it recognised the mating for what it was, easing the fat knot even deeper inside him. Truman kept stroking and petting him, praising the Omega and telling him how well he took the knot and how good he’d look with a belly swelling with the Alpha’s pups. Jamie achieved a dry orgasm at that very thought, which made Truman and the pack howl with pride. Their Mother watching from above was surely proud as well.

When the knot receded and Truman popped free, he stood to see that Jamie was thoroughly spent. Completely fucked out, much more so than he looked during the claiming ritual three nights ago. Without a glance at Kane, the Warlock understood what was asked of him, and a new plug was slid into Jamie’s slick hole. It had his name, _Tru_ etched on the base, and his nostrils flared at the sight. This was Kane's way of welcoming Jamie as their mate.

He liked how it looked in Jamie, with the knowledge that it kept him open and wet and his seed inside. Knowing all could hear him, he said, “From now on you will wear a plug always. You will carry me inside you until you are pregnant with my pups, and even after I breed a litter out of you. No one touches the plug except me.”

He didn’t have to ask this time. A chorus of _Yes, Alpha_ resounded, followed by a weak groan, “Fuck yes, Alpha.”

Pleased that that was settled, he pounced on Kane next, rewarding him with a thorough rimming for the gift that was Jamie’s custom plug. The alpha whimpered and whined, still unused to the sensation, but the slick flowing out of his cunt was evidence of how much he enjoyed his mate pleasuring him.

Truman licked and sucked and fingered until Kane’s cock popped its knot, which would have no use if Truman had any say in the future. Oh, right. He did, because Kane was _his_. His alpha knot would not be going into any other wolf cunt without his explicit consent. The truth in the words brought him to yet a higher level of arousal.

“Alpha!” Kane flinched when Truman drew blood on his back with his claws in a moment of passion. At the same time, the cum slicked cock entered his loose passage, claiming what was already his. More slick flowed out of his stretched hole from desire, welcoming the thick cock he already knew he loved.

Truman went wild, even wilder than he had acted on the first night. Tonight, he was truly pack Alpha, and he was seeking an outlet –or several– for the overwhelming strength he now possessed. Kane was more than happy to help his alpha. If it meant spreading his legs and begging for cock, he’d do it with grace. And by the Moon did he beg like a bitch in heat, with his soft whimpers and high pitched whines, the clenching of his inner muscles and the arching of his back.

“So beautiful, my mate,” Truman praised. “Are you ready to be filled?”

Kane nodded. He was more than ready. Three days of nothing but the plug stimulating his prostate and swirling the cold cum inside his passage had nearly driven him to the edge. The scent of his arousal thickened as slick poured out of him. “Please, my Alpha.”

“Gonna fill you,” Truman grunted, balls slapping Kane’s butt as his hips moved at a wild pace. “Come for me, my alpha. Come with my seed filling you.”

It was an order Kane was more than willing to obey. When he felt the first wave of heat filling him, he came with a rough shout, vision whiting out. Truman held him flush against the man, his cock buried so deep, the Warlock’s passage absorbing every drop of cum it was bestowed. When the first signs of a knot made itself known, the Alpha removed himself from the wet channel, and without being told, Kane slid a plug within himself. A stunning red plug, the same colour as his hair, now sprawled messily over his face.

Truman rewarded his initiative with a searing kiss that made his cock fill a second time in as many minutes. However, they both knew the Alpha had another mate to claim. With a leer that was more appreciative than unpleasant, Truman traced a path around his plug before slapping it once, a resounding slap. Chuckling as Kane yelped, he stood, making for Dexter.

He found the Beta easily enough, back bowed as he finished lapping the last of Truman’s aged semen. He looked so perfect, the alpha simply stared for some long seconds as his cock throbbed with need. While the Moon had an unmistakable part to play in his increased sexual appetite, but Dex himself was a _big_ part of Truman’s latest erection. With the right he knew he had, he strode over to the Beta, aligned his cock, and sheathed himself.

Truman thought he would never get used to seeing Dex’s hole stretch to accommodate his cock. It was hell of a sight, and one he wanted to keep seeing for as long as he lived. The tight channel wrapped around his girth perfectly, and they both groaned when Dex clenched around him.

“You like this, you little slut?”

He felt triumph when Dex shivered and said nothing, simply holding position as Truman fed the Beta his cock. Dex had a problem submitting his ass, but pride was a feeble matter when faced with pleasure. He stopped pushing when he was three third in, waiting to see what Dex would do.

The Beta was stubbornly still, but Truman had all night. And it was _his_ cock in Dex’s ass. On cue, Dex growled with frustration and tried to push back, but Truman held him still with one hand as he raised another and let his palm come down hard the same time he shoved the remaining of his length inside the Beta.

“FUCK!” Dex shouted and howled as he came and came like a teenage pup in heat. His hole spasmed around Truman’s cock repeatedly, letting him know how out of control Dex had become with a single slap to his now reddenning asscheek.

Without letting Dex come down from his high, Truman began fucking his strong, cocky Beta who now mewled like an adorable pup. Add a few slaps here, and a few pokes against his prostate, and Dex broke.

“Alpha! Alpha, please! I need!” He was choking on his sobs as he came a third time. Truman was acutely aware of the shame Dex felt at enjoying being taken, different from Kane’s ready submission. He needed to use a different tactic, to break Dex’s walls so he never fought Truman again.

“What do you need, little pup?”

Dex’s moans were broken when Truman kept nailing his prostate without relief, withholding his own orgasm. The Beta shook his head wildy, and turned to look at his Alpha with a tear streaked face and lust crazed eyes.

“I don’t know,” Dex lied to his face. “I don’t know, Alpha. _Why_ do I need it? I shouldn’t–”

Not wanting to hear anymore, and no longer able to suppress his orgasm, he buried himself to the hilt, Dex’s _oh oh oh oh oh!_ sounding like music to his ears as his seed flowed into the Beta, coating his cunt and marking it as his.

“Yessss,” Dex sunk into the ground, fight leaving his body as his hole was fed with the cum he’d already learnt to crave. But Truman wasn’t done. His cum wasn’t what Dex had truly needed. He forced Dex’s wrists above hihead and held them there with a death grip, knowing he would not be subdued as quickly as Jamie or Kane.

He was proven right when he felt his knot begin to expand. Dex wasted no time trying to break free, howling, snarling, growling as he felt like his ass was being split into two. In some ways, it probably was.

“ _Too fucking big_!” His inner muscles contracted, and Truman snarled. That had almost crushed his cock. He pumped into Dex at a punishing pace, not caring that he was ten times more sensitive with his knot trying to tie. Dex was outright crying now, tears of humiliation that he was actually enjoying this. Taking a knot was different from being taken for the claiming ritual; it was a sign of ownership, and Dex’s hole would never forget the feeling of the first time a knot had forced its way inside him.

“Alpha, please…” He didn’t know if he wanted Truman to stop or go harder. Couldn’t feel anything but the burn of his abused hole or the expanding cock buried inside a place no wolf had ever been. Before he could come to a decision, he passed out from the overstimulation.

Dex didn’t stay out for long. He knew, because when consciousness found him again, the tears on his cheeks were only beginning to dry, and his hole still burned with the stretch of having something huge inside it. He was laid on his side, one leg lifted and bent, giving Truman a clear view of where they were tied and easy access as he continued his shallow thrusting.

Truman _had_ forced him to take his knot. His alpha knot, that was lodged inside him now, swirling the potent seed wasted in his Beta cunt around. Did he just refer to his own asshole as a cunt?

“It is a cunt,” Truman rumbled from behind him, stroking the leg it held high. He hadn’t realised he’d voiced his thoughts. “My cunt.”

Nothing could’ve stopped the shiver or the clamping of his ass muscles at the dominance dripping from Truman’s voice. He was so obviously alpha, like Dex always knew deep inside. It mattered not that he did not bottom, because his ass belonged to Truman regardless. If the Alpha decided to claim him with his knot, it was his right. Dex’s cunt existed for his Alpha.

Realising that he had been fighting against nothing but himself, Dex let go of the last of his pride and concentrated on enjoying the feel of Tru’s knot. God, it had to be twice the thickness of his girth, maybe even more. It was only possible to take that monster of a knot because he was made for it. 

“That’s right, Dex,” Truman praised, making Dex’s soft cock twitch in interest. “Do you know how pretty your tight hole is stretched around my knot?”

When the hand holding his leg up left, Dex’s own was immediately there to replace it, holding himself open for Truman. His asscheek was pulled apart, revealing his stretched cunt to the night air. Dex couldn’t help the clench of his hole at the exposure, and Truman groaned.

“Good boy,” his Alpha praised again, and he _whimpered_. He was a good boy. A good pup for his Alpha. He dropped his head onto the grass, exposing his claiming mark in submission. There was no point in fighting what he was. And he was Tru’s, inside and out.

Truman bit down on the mark, drawing blood and ripping the scar open in a fresh wound. Dex howled as pleasure tore through him at being claimed again, cock compulsing as he shot his seed into the earth.

“My Beta,” Truman rumbled, and both Dex’s hole and stomach fluttered at the possessiveness in his voice. “Such a good pup, stretched so wide to take his Alpha’s knot. And you’ll do it again, won’t you? Anytime I ask.”

Dex sighed in contentment and nodded, pressing back against the alpha, pushing the large knot even deeper in his passage. He could only imagine how Jamie felt taking it all the time, and felt unexplained desire at the fantasy of carrying pups in his belly. It was physically impossible, but he imagined it. A litter that belonged to him and Tru. _Oh, God._

“I am yours, Alpha.”

“As you should be.”

Dex couldn’t help the snort, and his punishment came in the form of a slap against his thigh. Yeah, he might even want to explore spanking in the future. But not right now. It was hard enough to admit that taking a cock felt good, though he had no doubts that Truman could turn him into a begging whore within a week.

The pack laid together in their wolf forms that night, desiring to better acquaint themselves with the Alpha wolf. And Truman’s wolf indulged, letting them sniff, rub, bite. They accepted each other, and were more than eager to begin life under the lead of a new leader.

**_Two Moons later_ **

Truman was enjoying a moment with Jamie, knot lodged inside his mate. The Omega’s belly was slightly protruding, evidence of the pregnancy that had come into effect after that night. Next to them on the stone cold ground, Kane mounted Dex, fucking into their Beta like his life depended on it.

Dex still had problems taking orders when they mated at times, but mostly, he submitted easily enough, with a few kisses and petting they were more than willing to indulge him in. The fact that he was taking Kane’s cock was proof of how far they’d come in the short period of time.

“I’m coming, Dex. Gonna knot you,” Kane grunted as his thrusts grew more animalistic. He tugged on the ring of metal through Dex’s right nipple, making the Beta howl in pleasure. Truman had pierced him mere nights after claiming Dex as his mate, and even now he praised himself for his excellent idea. Kane pulled harder before releasing the ring to pinch the nipple hard. “Coming.”

Dex melted into the ground, pushing his ass up higher in need. “Fuck yes, Kane! Fucking knot me!”

Truman felt his breaths come quicker as he watched and listened to his two mates fuck. With his Alpha-enhanced senses, he could hear when Kane shot his first wave of release into the Beta’s ass, and the beginnings of the swell of his alpha knot. All the while Truman’s own semen sloshed around within Kane’s body, trapped by his own plug. He had been trying to get the alpha pregnant, but it was harder than any of them had expected. As he watched Dex thrash about when Kane pressed so closely his hips connected to a spanking-reddened ass, Truman decided maybe it was time to feed his alpha a fresh load of come.

He prepared himself by rocking into the Omega in his arms, getting himself hard again while his knot ebbed. That wasn’t hard at all; Jamie’s slick heat was like a drug a wolf’s cock would get addicted to at a single taste. The Omega seemed to understand what his plans were, and he kissed Truman softly.

“Go get our alpha, Alpha.”

Truman chuckled at the ridiculousness of that sentence, and at the fact that it made perfect sense. He slipped out of Jamie once his knot had receded enough, and slid the Omega’s plug back inside his ass. Pregnant or not, he could never have enough cum. With a final kiss, he rolled toward his two other mates. Dex was so out of it with a knot in his ass he didn’t notice the alpha, but Kane met him halfway.

“Mmm, you two are so sexy. You fucked our Beta good, Kane.”

Kane chuckled, pleased with the compliment. “He’s a pleasure to fuck. I’ve never seen a Beta take a knot as well as he does. Our personal cockslut.” The last part was spoken loudly for anyone close enough to hear, and Kane groaned when Dex squeezed around his knot, forcing more cum out of him. Yeah, definitely their sweet little cockslut.

“You three are all my cocksluts, though I think someone needs a fresh load of cum inside him, hmm?” Truman’s hand trailed down Kane’s back until he found the base of the plug, tapping it twice so it came to life with a buzz. An upgrade for his own personal enjoyment.

Kane’s hip jerked, fucking himself into Dex who groaned and moaned as the knot shifted deeper inside him. “Yes, Alpha. I’m always ready for you to fill me.”

Oh yeah, the alpha definitely knew how to push his own Alpha buttons. Truman had a few choice words of his own. “That’s right. You’re an alpha with a slutty little Omega hole, aren’t you? Always greedy for your Alpha’s spunk to breed you.”

He knew those were the right words, because Kane whined with need and nodded his head. Ever since the first time they’d fucked and Truman had knotted him, they’d both expressed the same desire for Kane to bear Truman’s Warlock pups. Unfortunately, while Jamie got pregnant almost immediately, Kane’s womb was having more difficulties as his body was still primarily that of an alpha’s. Not that it stopped them from trying.

Truman hummed a happy tune, toying with the plug while the Warlock writhed beneath him, helpless when tied with their Beta. When his whines grew desperate, the alpha removed the plug and replaced it with his cock. Kane’s loose hole accepted it without much resistance, and they both sighed as they joined. Surrounded by his mates, it didn’t take long before the Alpha came and knotted Kane, filling him with a fresh load of potent seed as promised. Beneath them, Dex cried out as he came from the indirect fucking.

Kane’s knot had deflated during their fucking, and the three men fell on their backs, spent. Their quarters smelled heavily of sex and sweat, or _perfection_ , as Truman liked to call it. He enjoyed watching the white substance leaking from Dex while Jamie crawled over to kiss the Beta. Kane moaned and jerked as Truman released spurt after spurt of come, breeding him.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. It was Kane, sounding excited. “I feel it, Alpha.”

“Mmgh?” Truman was already dozing off, exhausted after a few good rounds of sex. Without the lust enhanced by the full moon, a few rounds was the most Truman could do after a long, boring day of meetings.

“I can feel your seed nesting in my womb. I think this is it. You got me pregnant.”

Truman gave him a sleepy smile, and threw his leg over Kane’s thigh, the knot inside now nudging against his prostate when it was pushed deeper. “Just in case. Mmm, ya gonna bear my pups.”

Kane squeezed around the knot, elated when he found it had more cum left inside. Yes, he was definitely pregnant. Now, if only they were twins…

Loud tapping of feet notified them of a wolf approaching in lieu of a knock; where would doors go in a cave? Instead the four mated wolves slept in the deep end of their den, split from the main clearing where the rest of the pack laid. All four of them couldn’t be bothered lifting a single muscle, too comfortable as they were. Ian appeared, a piece of chewed meat in his hand.

“Dinner’s ready,” he announced simply. Since Kane mated with Truman, the pack needed a new second in command, who was unbiased and capable of setting things straight in the absence of their Alpha. With Dex out of the question, Truman had picked Ian without a thought, confident that he was the best choice, and the pack backed his decision.

As it was, Ian had conducted his duties without a hitch. He was the perfect Beta of choice. When he turned and made to leave, seemingly having served his purpose, Truman growled for him to halt. Ian had been doing that alot, even since the claiming ritual had been completed and he, made as pack Beta. Maintaining a distance, more professional than friendly. Not willing to stay around him or his mates for any longer than necessary, unless ordered to. And even then, with undisguised exasperation.

The Beta took another large bite of the meat, but did not turn back as he stopped. “What?”

Jamie was already sitting up, mumbling about needing food. Having his third pregnancy at seven centuries of age made him cranky when he wasn’t well-fed. Tru smiled as Dex helped him up before refocusing his attention to Ian.

“I want to speak to you in private later.”

That made Ian turn back to look at him, sunset colored eyes narrowed. “Yes, Alpha.” And he trotted away, posture more tense than when he’d come in.

“Is there an issue with Ian?” Kane wondered, taking Truman’s offered hand in helping him to stand. Kane was still adjusting to having a different role than what he’d been used to for decades, and Truman knew he still worried about pack issues.

Truman raked his finger through his hair, spikes sticking out from areas where it’d grown wild since the time he’d cut it. “I sure hope not. He’s a good wolf and friend, but I think he needs a proper talk with me as pack Alpha and him as my second in command. Especially if he keeps avoiding us like he has a problem with us being mated.”

Jamie wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck softly. “Don’t go too hard on him. He’s probably feeling overwhelmed with his friend becoming Alpha and suddenly claiming three mates, especially since the two of you are so close in age.”

“Maybe,” Truman grumbled. But it’d been two Moons, and that was longer than he should’ve let it go on for. He let his mates nudge him out of their quarters to join the rest of the pack, their spot at the center vacant. Truman’s eyes automatically scanned for Ian, and found him in the corner, as far as _corner_ could be in a circle. He was laughing and wrestling with a wolf Truman knew was one of his friends. The longer he stared, the more he became convinced Ian had an issue with his mates. He’d either need to fix that, or Truman would have to get him to leave. _Leave_ _his pack_ , for fuck’s sake.

Likely sensing his agitation, his mates surrounded him, coaxing and kissing him until he calmed. He kissed the hand that fed him a portion of the fresh kill, and focused on dinner instead. Everything was peaceful and good now, and he’d like to keep it that way for as long as he could. He just hoped it wouldn’t mean saying goodbye to a lifelong friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There are only so many ways you can describe a single wolf fucking multiple wolves under Moon induced lust. I don't know why something that started out as a pwp not meant to exceed 5k words now has a sequel in the works, but hopefully there will be better written sex scenes. I don't want to look back a few months later and cringe at this (even though I already know I will).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sinful story! Ian's side of the story should be coming soon.


End file.
